Ultimo Beso
by carly360
Summary: -Todavía recuerdo la mirada en su cara  Iluminado en la oscuridad a las 1:58...


**Los personajes no pertencen a mi, pertenecen a la Sra. Sthephanie historia es un poco mas o menos como un poema, y con una canción demás es una historia muy! Linda.**

**Disfruten :)**

No puedo creer que haya terminado. No sé lo que he hecho. No debe haber sido lo suficientemente bueno. No sé qué hacer.

Todavía recuerdo la mirada en su cara

Iluminado en la oscuridad a las 1:58

Las palabras que le susurró por sólo nosotros saber

Me dijiste que me amabas

Entonces, ¿por qué te fuiste

Lejos

Sé que no es bueno para mí, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en el pasado. Y sobre él. Lo quiero mucho, pero él no me ama.

Recuerdo nuestra tercera cita, cuando él me dejó. Era tarde, habíamos pasado todo el día juntos y se pierde la noción del tiempo.

Los dos sabíamos que nos amábamos, era obvio, después de sólo dos semanas de conocerse. Pero él no había dicho todavía, y yo quería que lo dijera primero.

Me acompañó hasta mi puerta, y se abrazaban adiós, y luego se apartó, me miró a los ojos, y me besó. Dulce y cuidadoso. Y me devolvió el beso.

Se apartó y me besó en la sien, inclinándose al oído y le susurró "Te amo". Cerré los ojos y se estiró hasta a mi puntillas y le susurró al oído: "Te amo demasiado".

Él sonrió y me dio un beso antes de ir dentro y se fue.

Recuerdo ahora, el olor de la lluvia

Fresca en el pavimento

Que salió corriendo del avión

Eso novena de julio, el latido de mi corazón

Salta a través de la camisa

Espero que todavía se sienten los brazos

Ella había estado en Nueva York, por alguna razón no podía recordar. Que en todo el país, diez estados enteros de mí.

Yo le echaba tanto de menos, mi niña. El amor de mi vida. Yo no podía esperar a que ella regrese.

Me senté en el puerto de aire esperando su vuelo para llegar poco a poco la parte superior de la tabla, y se retrasó cuatro horas, así que en vez de ir a casa, donde no se, me dormí en el aeropuerto por la noche.

A las cuatro AM novena de julio, me despertó el zumbido de mi alarma del teléfono en el bolsillo.

"Media hora" me murmuró y comenzó a revisar mis e-mails esperando ansiosamente mi niña para llegar aquí.

Y entonces vi una avioneta. Que era de ella. Me levanté y me acerqué al lugar donde sabía que estaría en unos pocos minutos. Mi corazón latía, me perdí a mi chica mucho más!

Después de ver a veintiocho personas se bajan del avión, allí estaba ella. Trató de hacer que la gente delante de ella a caminar más rápido, pero no lo hicieron.Y suspiró. Se veía tan adorable. Entonces, finalmente, fue capaz de correr a mí.

La envolví en mi brazos, y giró a su alrededor y ella se rió. "Te he echado tanto de Jazz!" chilló y me sonrió "Yo también te extrañé Allie". Le en el suelo y la abrazó con fuerza.

Apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho y yo sabía que estaba escuchando los latidos de mi corazón, algo que siempre me encantó hacer.

Espero que nunca se olvida de ese momento.

Ahora voy a ir a sentarse en el suelo

El uso de la ropa

Todo lo que sé es que no sé

¿Cómo ser algo que se pierda

Nunca pensé que tendría un último beso

Nunca imaginé que terminaría así

Su nombre, para siempre el nombre en mis labios

No sé lo que pasó. Estoy tan perdido, pero tenía que hacerlo. Lo echo de menos.Más que nada.

Lo que sí recuerdo el swing de su paso

El alma de la fiesta, usted está demostrando de nuevo

Y me pongo los ojos y luego me tire en

Yo no soy mucho de bailar, pero para que yo

Fue una boda que fuimos a la vez. Mi tía y su nuevo marido. Fuimos juntos, como siempre lo hizo. Y mis primos estaban allí, así que naturalmente le fue mostrando a los chicos, como ellos.

Era tan lindo y divertido.

De alguna manera él me convenció para bailar con él, me daba miedo, pero él me podía convencer de hacer cualquier cosa.

Él era increíble. Lo quiero mucho.

Debido a que amo a mi apretón de manos, reunión de su padre

Usted ha dicho que el amor como yo caminar con las manos en los bolsillos

Cómo me gustaría darte un beso cuando estaban en el medio de decir algo

Miedo de que todavía se pierda las interrupciones grosero

Yo estaba sentado nerviosamente en el sofá el día que llegué a conocer a su padre. Y para ser honestos, estaba muy nervioso.

Más que nervioso, estaba petrificado. ¿Y si él no quería salir conmigo, ¿y si esta fue la última vez que he llegado a verla?

Pero cuando ella entró con él y le miró a los ojos de mí, sabía que iba a estar bien, pero todavía estaba muy nerviosa.

Me levanté y le estrechó la mano y mi mano temblorosa y sudada como le di la mano.

Me miró y sonrió suavemente me decía que estaba bien. Y pensé en lo que ella me había dicho antes de ir a buscar a su padre: "Jasper, sé que esto va a funcionar. ¿Quieres saber por qué? Porque Te quiero, y mi papá nunca me haría daño. Sabiendo lo mucho que Te amo no puede decir no a esto porque me aplaste. Me había preguntado por qué me amaba y ella sonrió, esta era una especie de nuestra selección-me-up del juego ", porque eres increíble. Usted siempre me hacen sonreír, que son adorables, que son divertidos, el guapo, que eres mi otra mitad, me encanta cuando me besas en la lluvia, cuando usted me compra cosas tontas como calcetines, al caminar con las manos en los bolsillos, me encanta todo lo relacionado con y-'La besé, lo que la hizo dejar de hablar para que me beso de nuevo.

Cuando nos alejábamos, me miró y dijo: 'y usted me besa que soy especial, y aunque me interrumpas que todavía me encanta. "

Espero que echa de menos aquellos tiempos, aunque suene decir, yo no quiero que te olvides de mí, porque yo la amo todavía.

Ahora voy a ir a sentarse en el suelo

El uso de la ropa

Todo lo que sé es que no sé

¿Cómo ser algo que se pierda

Nunca pensé que tendría un último beso

Nunca imaginé que terminaría así

Su nombre, para siempre el nombre en mis labios

Me siento como si me quedo sin nada, y no one.I odio esto, lo extraño y no puedo estar con él. Todo es mi culpa.

Así que voy a ver tu vida en imágenes como antes que ver el sueño

Y siento que me olvide como me sentía a respirar

Y voy a seguir con nuestros viejos amigos

Sólo para preguntar cómo se

Espero que sea agradable en el que se

Noches puse despierto mirando a la cara ama, se han ido todos. Todavía están en mi mente, y me gustaría que cualquiera pudiera vivir todo de nuevo o deshacerse de todos ellos.

Fue una de esas noches que me hice a la idea.

Eso no significa que no se olvida.

Imágenes y recuerdos, eso es todo lo que tengo como prueba de que eran reales. Eso es todo lo que tengo que me hace saber que me quería en un momento dado.

Que aún te amo.

Y espero que el sol brilla y es un hermoso día

Y algo que usted recuerda, usted desea que usted se había quedado

Realmente espero que a lo mejor de jazz, lo hago. Pero también me gustaría que se dio cuenta de su error y volvió a mí, no seguir adelante y me dejan. Te amo. Te amo Te amo. Tengo que decir que porque me temo que nunca lo oyó de mí otra vez.

Nunca planeé en hacer llorar

Pero no dejar ir estaría viviendo una mentira

No fue mi intención hacerle daño a usted Allie, pero yo te amo, yo creo que todavía lo hacen. Te he hecho daño y lo siento, me gustaría haberlo hecho por lo que no te hicieron daño, que es la peor parte de esto.

Así que voy a ir a sentarse en el suelo

El uso de la ropa

Todo lo que sé es que no sé

a ser algo que se pierda

Nunca pensé que tendría un último beso

Nunca imaginé que terminaría así

Su nombre, para siempre el nombre en mis labios

Se acabó. Conseguir a través de mi cabeza. Se acabó.

No puedo. Tengo que hacerlo. No lo haré. Lo amo.

Lo hice porque no era justo para usted. No era justo para que usted no tiene la opción de ver a otras personas, para ver quién más podría estar por ahí para ti.Sé que Te amo. Yo sé que hacer.

Al igual que nuestro último beso

Para siempre el nombre en mis labios

Para siempre el nombre en mis labios

Al igual que la última

Sé que parece una tontería, pero no voy a dejarte ir. Te amo demasiado, así que voy a estar aquí esperando a que venga sálvame. Siempre, siempre y cuando se le lleva a darse cuenta de que me amas. Te amo, Jazz.

Tal vez, dentro de unos años, después de haber tenido la oportunidad de venir mal y controlar su estado. Si usted es feliz de salir mal. Si aún me quieres, me quedaré. Voy a pensar en ello y decidir si es la decisión correcta. Te amo. Y voy a volver, Allie, lo haré.

**Awwwwww que lindos.**

**Casi me hacen llorar.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
